


Be mine

by nori_owlette



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/pseuds/nori_owlette
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was like a dream, one that Koutarou could never get enough of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/gifts).



> Hey, hey!!! My time to finally write something had come ✨ What better opportunity than BokuAka week?!

He was like a dream. 

No, that wasn't entirely true. Koutarou knew full well by now what the dream version of Akaashi felt like

Akaashi Keiji was like a dream, but better. 

His best friend was graceful, his entire being radiating elegance and that something that managed to contrast with Koutarou's chaotic self, making the ace feel calm and so at peace whenever they were next to each other. 

It had been that way for the past year and a half, the real Akaashi being amazing, right there where everyone could see and notice how perfect his beautiful setter was. 

Except Akaashi wasn't his. His reliable teammate? Sure. His best friend? Always. He just wasn't his in the way Koutarou most wanted him to be, and he couldn't help but think about it everyday. 

People around him used to joke about his simple mind and reckless decisions but they failed to understand just how much he did overthink some things, like the way Akaashi smiled when they were together. The very subtle change of his expression whenever he was feeling nervous or even amused, or how every look the setter sent his way could easily detonate some kind of bomb full of fluttering owls inside his body. 

Koutarou would think about the other people surrounding Akaashi, too. Of all the eyes that fell on him and returned to take another look at the boy, and several more because, yes, his friend was gorgeous, and that knowledge did nothing to prevent Koutarou from getting that ugly feeling every time. 

Just a glance at the center of the court could prove how affected he could get by seeing the object of his affections talking to a fellow teammate. It was Konoha, their friend, Koutarou tried to remind himself. Just a friend. 

Ideally, the black and white haired boy would have tried to look away as fast as his body would let him, engaging in a different conversation and forgetting about the green monster inside of him momentarily. Ideally, if it hadn't been for that something that changed his resolve. A laugh. 

Akaashi Keiji was laughing, openly and freely at Konoha's dumb face, and it was like a switch was turned on without him noticing until it was too late. 

"'Kaashi, can I talk to you for a minute?" came out of his mouth before realizing he had positioned himself in front of the other third year, directly in the setter's line of vision, almost as if blocking the view that was the younger boy's smiling face. 

Still unsuspecting, probably too distracted by the previous joke he heard from his senpai, Akaashi followed on his owl look alike friend's steps, merely bowing slightly at Konoha's direction before turning his full attention to the captain. 

The boys found themselves outside of the gym, letting the air cool down their tired bodies still hot from practice, neither of them saying a word. But Koutarou wasn't thinking correctly. He couldn't. Not when Keiji glowed with the last rays of sunshine, seeming like the sun was trying to reach his beauty, caressing his skin… 

"Bokuto-san?" 

Oh. He had been staring. 

"Yes, Akaaashi?" What was he supposed to do? Even the other's voice was admirable! Not like Koutarou's. Keiji wasn't "too loud", never "too much". Koutarou could never get too much of him. 

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" The obvious question written in his eyes. Those stunning, clearly amused, infinite eyes. Did you need something from me? 

Everything. 

Akaashi Keiji was like a dream. The precious kind you don't want to let go of. But he was present, touching Koutarou's arm, searching for an answer on his face and ever so patient. So close, yet not close enough. 

With shaky breaths Koutarou reached for the free hand resting on Keiji's side. Closer. His face finding its way to the side of the other's head, nosing his neck, his jaw, feeling the shiver that ran through the younger's body. "There's so much I want to ask of you."

He could hear the boy gulping, and the nervousness in his voice when he said: "Go ahead, please."

"Akaashi Keiji, I wanna see you smile." He began. "I wanna be the one to make you the happiest you can be." Koutarou couldn't feel his knees, but he kept going. "I want you to know that you have my heart… And I wish, more than anything, that I could tell everyone that yours belongs to me."

There was more, so much more to say but the words were caught in his throat, keeping him from rushing too fast without the certainty that his feelings were reciprocated. Each moment waiting for an answer felt agonizingly slow. 

"I… I think I'm in love with you". 

A beat. Then Two. 

"Wait." the ground under him moved, he was sure, sending him to a shocked state. His hands found his beloved's face, cupping his cheeks with all the adoration in his being. "You sure?" Is this real? 

Large, calloused hands traveled up his torso, locking themselves behind his neck. Their eyes met and, in that moment, Koutarou could see there the answer he had been hoping to find. 

"Kiss me, Bokuto-san." A groan escaped the captain's lips at the intensity the words carried. Who was Koutarou to say no to that face?

So the older boy kissed his setter like his life depended on it, breaking the contact only to leave a peck on his cheek, then the other; one on his jaw, one on the top of his nose, and all along his face. Hearing the sound of his world's chuckles every time his lips reached a new part of him made him feel so warm and happy. 

"We need to- Bokuto-san, let me spe- Bokuto-san!" Reluctantly, Keiji pushed the grinning boy away, just a little, trying and failing to contain his own excitement. "Let's go back to the team-" 

"The team can wait, 'kaashi! Let me adore you!" A kiss. "Date me, please!" Another. "Be mine."

A whine was heard from Keiji before he hid his red face in the captain's chest, making Koutarou laugh while hugging the boy as close as humanly possible. Keiji was nodding and blushing furiously, hugging the ace back with all the love he had. 

No dream could ever compare to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if you see any errors please let me know!!!! 🦉


End file.
